


Mini Marvel One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Loki is a Good Bro, Loki is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few short stories I write about the MCU (and Netflix) characters we all love. More are coming.





	1. [Loki] Because of That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that Loki can read your thoughts.

“There’s something you need to know about me.” You said, handing him an envelope, your lips quivering.

Loki extracted the letter and read it, then raised his emerald green eyes to your face.

“I already know.” He admitted and looked at you tenderly as a feeling of relief washed over your features. “I’ve been wondering when you would tell me.”

“I hid it from you because I was scared.” You confessed, avoiding his gaze. “I didn’t know how you would react.”

He smiled and leaned forward. He had just taken you into his arms when you suddenly tensed and took a step back.

“But how did you find out? I haven’t told anyone.”

“Not knowingly,” He replied. “but you surely thought about it a lot.”

“You can read my mind?” You asked, reminiscent of all of the embarrassing things he had probably heard, of all the things you didn’t say because you didn’t want to hurt him.

You thought of all of your terrors and anxieties

He had had access to a secret, complex, ignored part of you.

“Yes.” was all he said, grinning, because he had all those kinds of thought, too.

“And you love me in spite of that?”

He laughed heartily. “Oh, darling, I love you because of that.” He declared, kissing your forehead and holding you close.


	2. [Loki] I Would Not Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing with Loki. Sort of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall we skate?

They were lying down on the roof as they looked at a magnificent starry sky. Well, she was looking at the stars, while he was looking at her. He could not suppress a happy smile as he wondered what he had done to deserve a girl like that.

“Is there anything you have to do tomorrow?” She said, breaking the peaceful silence.

“What do you have in mind?” Loki asked.

“Let’s go ice skating!” She proposed, delighted by the idea of Loki dancing on the blades. “But is there any rink nearby?!”

“Yes, of course,” He affirmed. “but there’s something we’ll need!” He said as he got up to go back inside the house. “Don’t move.”

When came back, he took her hand which he tenderly stroke. She looked at him curiously as he put a ring on her finger.

“You could have asked me out first!” She joked as she felt the cold metal shrink around her finger to fit perfectly. She stretched her arm to look at [the green and golden piece of jewelry](http://static.diamond-boutique.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/DBJR02481-EM/900x900/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/4/0/emerald-solitaire-gold-ring-37112602201.jpg), which had lost neither its beauty nor its shape. It was similar to [the one Loki was wearing](http://www.astrologicalgem.com/images/jewelry/mens-rings/mens-emerald-rings/r214.jpg). “People will think we’re married…”

“I would not mind,” He said. “but actually nobody will be able to see us, pretty bird, these are perception filters. As long as you wear them you’re invisible.”

“To everyone?”

“Almost everyone” He replied. “They don’t work on people familiar with this kind of magic. And if you draw attention to yourself, the spell is broken.”

“So it’s actually not a good way of being stealthy.”

“Well, do you wanna go outside or not?”

“Of course!” She assured “But I still believe that– What are you do– Hey! Loki. D-Don’t tickle me! I-If you fall from this roof it’s completely y-your fault!“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. LLAP


End file.
